<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[HPLM]刚好遇见你 by SelinaG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859536">[HPLM]刚好遇见你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaG/pseuds/SelinaG'>SelinaG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaG/pseuds/SelinaG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HPLM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[HPLM]刚好遇见你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>感受到魔力的波动，卢修斯的笑容不由得加深许多。一边缓慢地用左手解着自己睡衣上的纽扣，一边不轻不重地揉弄着已经开始微微鼓起的位置。<br/>
他们俩最开始在床上的位置是靠武力争夺出来的，后来哈利的技术越来越好，卢修斯也就不再有任何反攻的心思。不过介于两人之间的小情趣，哈利也不介意卢修斯时不时的主动一回，虽然每次卢修斯都会很快地宣告‘阵亡’。然后就会一边被哈利抱着转换体位，一边抱怨哈利的体力值过高，然而过一阵子他依旧会‘重蹈覆撤’。<br/>
哈利的呼吸逐渐加重，但却没有任何动作。有意识地忽略下半身的反应，慢慢地用眼睛跟随对方的左手划过他身体的每一寸皮肤，看得卢修斯下意识地颤动了一下身体。卢修斯感受了一下右手下已经站立起来的位置，轻笑了一下挪开了自己的手掌，然后跨过哈利躺在了他的身侧。<br/>
门户大开的墨绿色睡衣松垮垮地摊在床上，称得白皙的身体更加诱人。早已被主人丢去一旁的底裤使得肉体没有任何遮掩，身体的主人大方得向自己的爱人展示着自己。故意缓慢地张开因亲吻而变得红润的嘴唇，露出里面粉色的舌头，细致地舔弄着刚才和爱人有过亲密接触的每一根手指。直到连指缝也变得水润，卢修斯才让它靠近自己胸前的两点。<br/>
缓慢得用食指绕着其中一个点打转，指尖的水迹使得原本就粉嫩的地方变得更加晶莹。轻轻用两根手指夹住微微颤立的坚挺，更多的呻吟不由得从他的口中泄出。另一只手也没闲着，往自己的身下探去，把玩着已经站立起来的地方。<br/>
整个房间极为安静，使得卢修斯划出嘴唇的声音更加吸引人。轻轻把头凑到了卢修斯没有照顾到的位置，哈利很是直接得吸了一口。满意得听到对方突然加大的声音，哈利开始用舌头挑逗着已经立起来的茱粒。<br/>
经常被照顾得身体很快便起了浪潮，卢修斯双眼变得更加水润。两只手不由得滑下身体，紧紧攥住身下的床单。舌苔与茱粒进行了充分得接触，哈利开始小心翼翼地用牙齿叼着凸出来的位置，左手覆上了另一个被主人抛弃的地方。<br/>
听着耳边传来的声音逐渐迷离，哈利仰起头吻住了对方的双唇。直到卢修斯快喘不过气来了，哈利才恋恋不舍地开始一路往下吻去。一颗颗淡红的草莓出现在各个位置，直到他轻轻掰开卢修斯的双腿，在大腿根部种下了深红的印记。颇为满意地欣赏着自己的佳作，哈利这才慢慢含住对方竖立起来的肿胀。<br/>
灵活的舌头绕着柱头打转，再加上前后的晃动，快感一波波地朝着卢修斯袭来，生理性的眼泪浸湿了他的眼角。双手不由自主地抓住哈利的头发，然后随着他的头部的摆动跟着动作。<br/>
配合时不时地吸吮以及深喉的刺激，卢修斯很快就交代在了哈利的嘴里。<br/>
“尝尝自己的味道如何？”坏心地把浊液渡去对方的嘴里，卢修斯下意识的吞咽让哈利更为情动。透明和乳白色的液体混合着从两人的唇角流下，顺着卢修斯修长的颈项滑下。<br/>
哈利迫不及待地拉开床头的柜子，摸出一小瓶他熬得最为熟练的魔药——润滑液，倒在手上。“宝贝儿把腿支起来。”卢修斯下意识地听从了因为忍耐而变得暗哑的声音，然后在哈利的帮忙下双腿分得更开，美景一览无余。<br/>
手指灵活地在门口打转，时不时用食指扫过会阴处。温热的液体一点一点地挤进了入口，直到穴口不再紧绷。又到了点儿润滑液在手，哈利这才借着液体的润滑慢慢地把一根手指探入了穴口。等着对方适应了异物的闯进，哈利开始缓慢地抽插，配合着轻轻的抠挖，原本禁闭的幽穴很快就松软下来，哈利趁机加入了第二根手指。<br/>
两根手指不停地弯曲，不停歇地划过柔软的肠道，使得卢修斯的身体不由得颤抖起来。<br/>
“慢、慢点儿……”破碎的字眼被吐了出来，伴随着沙哑的声音，引得哈利加快了手上的速度。<br/>
叼住其中一颗早已变得红肿的茱粒，另一只空闲的手在卢修斯的腰窝滑动，引出了卢修斯更为激烈的呻吟。停留在对方体内的两根手指不时地微张，加快了小穴的润滑，四根手指很快便出入自如。<br/>
“我忍不住了呢……”隐忍的声音钻进卢修斯的耳朵，为他那早已被热浪冲击得不再清醒的大脑注入了一丝清明。卢修斯直起身子，让两人的双唇进行亲密得接触，双手快速地帮哈利出去了多余的衣物。<br/>
“宝贝儿真是热情呢。”故意的调笑惹得卢修斯差点儿软了腰，借由着环绕在哈利颈部的双臂才没有倒下。<br/>
“快点儿！”卢修斯有点儿恼羞成怒地向他低吼，当然，在哈利听来更多是撒娇。<br/>
没有更多的话语，哈利匆匆地给自己抹上手上剩下的润滑液，谨慎地挤进了得到充分开拓的小穴。舒适地叹息声从两人的口中传出，卢修斯再也撑不住力气滑倒在床上。<br/>
“宝贝儿里面真是又软又热。”没有等回答，哈利温柔地在卢修斯腰部垫了一个靠垫，然后才缓慢地开始了动作。<br/>
他们俩的做爱每次都是以温柔开头，哈利永远会等到卢修斯真正适应后才会开始更加激烈的动作。因为平时卢修斯总是自认为自己年龄较哈利长得许多，儿子和哈利是同级的同学，所以总是习惯以半个长辈的心态来宠着哈利。每每在床上的时候，卢修斯总会有种被捧在手心里照顾的感觉，那种仿佛捧在手里怕碎了、含在嘴里怕化了的感觉永远都会让他感到沉沦。<br/>
温柔地抽动逐渐得满足不了卢修斯体内的空虚感，下意识地夹紧了环在哈利腰身的双腿，卢修斯忍不住地想要和哈利有着更多得接触。两人在一起这么多年，哈利早已熟悉对方每一个动作。俯下身吻着他的双唇，掐着对方细滑的瘦腰，逐渐加大抽插的力度以及方位。<br/>
哈利的舌头不停地与对方的缠绵，双手也不住在他的腰间摩擦，时不时还要捏捏那两点红豆。本来就情动不已的卢修斯，被搅得头脑更加混乱，但仍然忍不住抬起腰身更加迎合着爱人的律动。<br/>
一场淋漓尽致的做爱总会令人身心愉快。等哈利终于彻底释放了自己的时候，卢修斯已经昏迷过去不知几次了，然后总会在连续的冲撞中醒来，等到最后他已经快睁不开眼镜了。<br/>
心满意足得抱着爱人去清理，哈利刚把人放进放好水的浴缸里，就发现卢修斯已经闭上眼睛安静地入睡。轻轻地擦拭着对方身上的汗水，慢慢导出他体内的液体，然后才小心翼翼地把人抱上床。帮他盖好被子后哈利快速地回到浴室冲了个战斗澡，出来后帮卢修斯大致得摸了他平时用的护肤魔药，然后才揽着一丝不挂的爱人合上眼睛。因为感受到熟悉的气息，卢修斯熟练地把自己窝进哈利的怀里后才渐渐沉了气息。<br/>
第二天一早，哈利迷糊地感受到身边的人气息逐渐混乱，刚想睁眼看看对方，就感觉到怀里一凉，身边的人已经惊坐起来。<br/>
“怎么了？”哈利坐起来抱住惊醒的人，缓慢地轻抚他的背部。<br/>
熟悉的怀抱让卢修斯逐渐冷静下来，静了一会儿才开口：“不小心做了噩梦。”<br/>
哈利知道这时候的他并不需要他的插话，而是选择了静静地聆听：“我梦到我和你第一次见面不是在翻倒巷，而是在丽痕书店。你和小龙的关系非常差，再加上你帮着韦斯莱一家，我和你的见面并不是……那么友好。”<br/>
“后来我们俩也没什么交集，再加上……”每次在谈到伏地魔的时候卢修斯总会忍不住冷颤一下，哈利轻轻拍着他的背：“很多事情其实和我们经历得都差不多。区别只是在于大战后我虽然没有再次进到阿兹卡班，但是也被软禁在马尔福庄园里。但是因为我们俩没有在一起……”<br/>
‘但是因为我们俩没有在一起……所以我至死也没有再次出过马尔福庄园。’哈利在心里帮他补充了他没有说完的话<br/>
“那只能感谢梅林让我刚好在那个时候遇见了你。”哈利有些庆幸，如果不是那时候卢修斯刚好路过，如果不是那时候卢修斯选择不把鸡蛋放进同一个篮子里，那他势必会和后面遇见的海格一起回到对角巷。这样一来，他们俩肯定不会有除了对立以外的交集。想到这里，哈利忍不住吻了吻爱人的额角。<br/>
“是的，感谢梅林。”卢修斯偏过头，印上了哈利的因一宿没有喝水而导致略微干燥的嘴唇。因为梦境的过于真实，卢修斯忍不住主动地伸出舌头舔了舔，想要确认对方的存在。<br/>
晨起的男人总是特别容易被挑起欲望。哈利直接加深了这吻，草草地为昨晚用过的地方开拓了一下，直接闯了进去。快速而有力的占有让卢修斯的呻吟一声比一声的高亢，哈利不得不分心为房间补一个静音咒后才继续动作，以防早上看不见两位父亲的儿子突然找过来。<br/>
“哈、哈利……哈利……”卢修斯忍不住一遍又一遍地重复爱人的名字。哈利也不厌其烦地回应着他，卢修斯因为噩梦而产生的不安慢慢被驱散，心口被温水一般的爱意逐渐填满。<br/>
一发过后，哈利想要抽出欲望，却被卢修斯的收缩制止。看着红着耳朵的爱人躲进了自己的怀里，哈利伸手抱住他，温柔地抚摸着对方光滑的背部，再次进入梦乡。这一次，两人的梦里只有彼此。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>